1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing pattern of a touch panel and more particularly to a touch panel having high and stable capacitance value of capacitive coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are generally classified as glass type and film type. Glass type of touch panels can be further classified as one-glass-solution (OGS) touch panels and glass-on-glass (GG) touch panels. All these types of touch panel are characterized by having first-axis sensing lines and second-axis sensing lines commonly formed on a single substrate or respectively formed on two substrates (films). The touch panel having first-axis sensing lines and second-axis sensing lines formed on a single substrate can be further classified as both sensing lines formed on the same surface of the substrate or different surfaces of the substrate. To reduce the production cost of a touch panel, designing a touch panel with single substrate and on the same surface of substrate is more preferable. Although OGS and GG types of touch panels have both sensing lines formed on a same surface of a single substrate, more complicated process are required to create jumpers/bridges for connecting with the second-axis sensing lines. To further reduce the complexity of touch panel production process, a true single layer touch panel without jumper/bridge is more desirable.
With reference to FIG. 10, a regular conventional single layer touch panel 30 has a substrate 31, multiple X-axis sensing segments 32 and multiple Y-axis sensing segments 33.
The substrate 31 has a top surface and a bottom surface.
The X-axis sensing segments 32 are formed on the top surface of the substrate 31 and spaced apart from each other along the X axis. Each X-axis sensing segment 32 has multiple fingers 321 juxtaposedly formed on and protruding from one side of the X-axis sensing segment 32.
The Y-axis sensing segments 33 and the X-axis segments 32 are alternately formed on the top surface of the substrate 31. The Y-axis sensing segments 33 are spaced apart from each other along the X axis. Each Y-axis sensing segment 33 has multiple fingers 331 juxtaposedly formed on and protruding from one side of the Y-axis sensing segment 33, and the fingers 331 of the Y-axis sensing segment 33 face and are alternately aligned with the fingers 321 of a corresponding X-axis sensing segment 32.
With regards to a ratio between the total length of the fingers 331 of each Y-axis sensing segment 33 and the overall length of a perimeter of the Y-axis sensing segment 33, the total length of the fingers 331 only shares a portion of the overall length of the perimeter of the Y-axis sensing segment 33. However, given the alternate alignment of the fingers 331 of each Y-axis sensing segment 33 and the fingers 321 of a corresponding X-axis sensing segment 32, the capacitance value generated by the capacitive coupling between each Y-axis sensing segment 33 and a corresponding X-axis sensing segment is somewhat affected. As a consequence, the generated capacitance value of the OGS touch panel 30 is relatively smaller than that of a glass-on-glass touch panel. Furthermore, as each Y-axis sensing segment 33 is arranged next to a same side of a corresponding X-axis sensing segment 32, leading lines connected with the respective Y-axis sensing segment at an identical coordinate fail to be evenly distributed over the top surface of the substrate 31.